Call of Duty Black Ops II: You can't kill me
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Here's the point of view inside and in between the game levels involving Sgt. Frank Woods in Call of Duty Black Ops 2. Oneshot.


**Hello to my fans of Earth and the outer rim here is a special treat for all you Call of Duty fans.**

* * *

The smell of my men's decomposed corpses buried my anger with sadness. The anger of all this shit outweighs my guilt though. I couldn't move any muscle with all the torture I've been through. It feels like as if I were frozen in blooded guilt. As far as I know it's been days in this crate, I'm not sure how many but I have a feeling it's been over a week. All I was hoping for is that my friend Alex Mason is still alive, and kicking ass out there. I overheard of what they did to him back in Vorkuta, something about numbers in his head, a Russian ghost, and brainwashing.

All this, all this crap was because of Kravchenko. Back in Nam I managed to jab a knife into that sick Russian's hip, but he pulled a string grenades on us, and I tackled us both out the window. Sadly we both survived the blast. After that, Kravchenko shipped me to Hanoi Hilton a POW interrogation facility. They tortured me everyway they could find for hours, at everyday. When they realized I couldn't break they reshipped me over to Da'nang so I'd be someone else's headache. Da'Nang was run by a Nicaraguan named Raul Menendez. This man's hellhole made the Hanoi look like a playground. I've been there for almost two years, and I still couldn't break, but I could've broken if the other seventeen American prisoners didn't fill me in on an escape plan. The plan was full proof for most of the part but that tunnel of salvation was just slamming us back to where we started. None of my men made it. One by one I watched them die in front of me. So I could break after knowing that I'd be the only one, but they didn't want me to break this time. So when it was just down to me, I was put into this crate with all my men's remains. In my opinion these dead bodies are already free, because they're not here suffering.

After what feels like another day, I start to hear a chopper coming down, carrying gunfire with it. I could hear American accents, and military language from outside. After six sounds of gun barges sinking I heard someone say "clear". My crate starts to open, and the sunlight shoots directly into my face making me blind for a moment. I couldn't see who it was, but as they grew closer, I could barely make out there faces. They seem to be friendlies. I couldn't wave at them from where I was in the crate, my arms were too soar.

"Frank?" A familiar voice called to me. "Frank!?."

The voice grew closer and when I could see his face I was just unbelievable, It's my brother Alex.

"It's me Mason!" He desperately said

I aimed for his shoulder so he could get us off of this damn rust bucket. Then I saw Jason Hudson with him, damn I must've been gone longer than I thought or he's stressed as hell because he's got white hair all over his head.

"What'd they do to him." Mason asked

"Not sure, but he's safe now." Hudson assured

This feeling of safety died the second we heard a Russian hind on it's way to mop up the ship. Hudson took me to cover under a harpoon, while Mason tries to bring it down with a Valkyrie launcher. The sun in my eyes was just more brighter than usual for me to see the action. From the sounds of all the explosions, It just took a few shots for the helo to come down, but as it crashed down, it brought the ship down with us still on board. I've been in friendly hands for only a few minutes, and I still don't feel safe. As the ship sank I fell down with it. I'm still for the moment weak so I couldn't swim, but I could feel Mason catching me before I could drown. At the shore I could start to feel my arms a little better so I could get up and cough up the water. Mason started to carry me on his shoulders. After being carried around useless, we started to hear the MPLA up ahead. We took shelter under a log, the water was slithering down in my throat. I had to cough it up, but Mason covered my mouth. While I was laying on my back suffocating by water I could've sworn I heard kids. Those basturds are training kids into becoming soldiers. Mason put me down after we snuck around the guards through tall grass so he can radio for extraction, and left me with Hudson. Moments later while waiting with Hudson, there was an explosion. From the sounds of it, it was a grenade going off. Mason's better than to just throw a grenade while sneaking for extraction. Unless someone else did it. Oh fuck it must've been Menendez, that asshole. Overhearing the comms Mason said were on our own, in other words were screwed. At least he's still alive.

"Hudson I set up a few distractions with some animal traps, and mortars. Grab woods, and run I'll catch up shortly." Mason reassured.

"What the hell happened back there?" Hudson screamed on the comms.

Hudson hauled me on his back along with Mason on our tail. Mason pulled out his Dragunov sniper, and climbed up a perch for a good position. I was useless, completely useless in this fight. Hell I couldn't even see what's going on. All I could do is sit here while my friend does all the work. Hudson threw smoke to cover our escape, but by the time we made it to the beach, we were caught by another Russian Helo. All seemed lost, I could see it even in Masons eyes. The helo suddenly fired above us, and slaughtered the MPLA troops behind us. Inside the chopper was someone I couldn't believe, it was Jonas Savimbi. A sudden relief came from us when we saw him. When they put me in the chopper I saw Hudson putting on his pilot shades, pretending to look like a real badass in my opinion. Until he got shot in the arm, Mason almost got shot himself, but I grabbed Savimbis 9mm and shot him before he could even do so. Mason turned around to see me with the gun in my hands. With all the strength I had all I could babble were just four easy words.

"You can't kill me."

* * *

**Forgive me on skipping all the sneaking around part, but I hope you enjoyed, please comment, and review. Stay tuned for the next story soon.**


End file.
